ABSTRACT PILOT PROJECT PROGRAM. The overarching mission of the University of Louisville Diabetes and Obesity Center is to enhance and enrich research into the mechanisms underlying cardiometabolic health and disease. In line with this mission, the Pilot Project Program of Phase III of the COBRE will provide financial, technical, and intellectual support to pilot projects in the areas of diabetes, obesity, and cardiovascular biology. Applicants for the Program will derive primarily from junior faculty within academic departments at the University of Louisville who have an interest in developing research programs in cardiometabolic disease. Additionally, meritorious projects submitted by mid-career and senior investigators proposing to change fields or direct their future research toward cardiovascular or metabolic disease will be considered for funding. Pilot project grant applications will be solicited annually and awarded for a period of not more than two years based on the review and recommendations of internal grant evaluators and the External Advisory Committee. In addition, we will provide each awardee with a strong mentorship team to chaperone the development of their projects to the level required for federal funding and to provide career guidance. The specific objectives of the program are to: (1) support innovative cardiometabolic research; (2) provide scientific and professional mentorship to award recipients; (3) strengthen the competitiveness of the Diabetes and Obesity Center; and (4) monitor efficiency and effectiveness of the pilot program. We will encourage projects that have a high probability of both integrating with and advancing the knowledge and capabilities of the current Center. This approach will help ensure that we increase the mass of investigators in the Center as well as augment our ability to conduct basic and translational research.